


the way you smile

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek offers Isaac a place to stay after his father's death, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
<p>Really, really slow build because they're both in denial.</p>
<p>[[There will be more smut by the time the last few chapters are added, I swear]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite finished but it's a day or two away and it has taken so long to write that I just wanted to get the first parts up.

 Isaac Lahey isn't the typical beta. His new found confidence doesn't fit him like it should and he doesn't wear it like Erica or Boyd. He doesn't seem to think the world owes him something, even though Derek thinks it probably does.

He takes the death of his father badly, which surprises Derek, but he knows how hard it can be to condemn your own flesh and blood. Peter is proof of that.

It's the way that Isaac looks at him that shakes Derek to his core. His eyes speak of sadness and regret but, most of all, panic. He's worried that his Alpha will think he's to blame. Panic turns to bewilderment when Derek extends his hand.

“You need somewhere to stay, right?”

 

*

 

It's strange having Isaac stay with him. Derek hasn't had anyone depend on him in a long time. Isaac doesn't even complain about the creaky, burned out shell that Derek lives in. He doesn't say much of anything, really, he just looks around, wide-eyed, until Derek speaks.

“It's not much, I know,” he says. “But there's working plumbing and I'm working on the rest.”

Isaac shakes his head hurriedly.

“It's fine, it's great,” he says. “I would have had to move out of the state if it wasn't for you.”

Derek cooks pasta on the camping stove for dinner. Isaac helps with the sauce, adding dried garlic and some herbs from the set Derek had bought but never used. 

There's only one bed; Derek hadn't anticipated having anyone stay with him. Isaac still doesn't complain, not even when the bed turns out to be little more than a mattress and some blankets.

They don't undress as they slip under the fabric. There is a breeze and Derek knows that if he has an underage boy in his bed, they should probably both keep their clothes on.

“Derek?” Isaac asks quietly through the darkness. 

“Mmm?” Derek mumbles in reply.

“Thank you.”

 

*

 

They have a routine. Derek drives Isaac to school each morning and they eat together at night. Within a few days, Derek begins to notice changes. Isaac grows in confidence, he begins to be less reluctant to get out of the car each morning and Derek isn't sure if it is down to the pack or because he no longer has to cope with his father's abuse.

A week after Derek starts taking Isaac to school, he notices Erica and Boyd waiting for him outside the school. He watches them walk into the building together and sees Isaac smile for the first time since his father's death. It warms something inside Derek; that's how pack should be and it is what he's been searching for since the fire.

When Isaac gets home that evening, Derek doesn't ask him how the day went. He doesn't have to. The kid is still smiling.

 

*

 

The full moon approaches and Derek knows he has to do something. He tells Isaac to bring Erica and Boyd home with him, so that he can speak to all three of them. When the other two betas arrive at his house for the first time, the mood is tense. They act confident and assertive, but Derek can sense their apprehension. It's the opposite of the way Isaac behaves when he's there. He's quiet and submissive, but underneath everything, he's calm, he's at home.

“As I'm sure you know, the full moon is in two days,” Derek begins. “I need to make sure that you all know what to expect.”

Erica rolls her eyes, as if she thinks that what Derek has to teach them is beneath her.

“So should we tie ourselves up in the woods or something?” Boyd asks.

“That shouldn't be necessary,” Derek replies. “You just need to learn to control yourselves. Isaac, can you get the chest from under the stairs?”

Isaac nods and walks out of the room. Erica's eyes flash amber and Derek thinks he catches a whiff of envy. Envy is not welcome in his pack.

“I need you both to know that Isaac is staying with me because he needs to,” he says. “You're all my betas, you are all equal.”

It isn't a lie. He wants to protect Isaac more than the other two but he's sure that's just because Isaac needs him the most. Derek shares the same bond with all three of them.

Isaac places the heavy chest in front of Derek before returning to the floor, crossing his legs and watching as it is opened. Derek pulls out the shackles and chains, laying them gently on the floor. Boyd raises an eyebrow as he drops a handful of screws next to the pile of metal and leather.

“If you can't learn, these are a last resort,” Derek tells them.

He hopes that the sight of it all will encourage the teens to focus.

“Now,” he says. “Tell me what you're expecting.”

There's a pause and the three of them look pensive.

“Well from what you've said it isn't like the movies,” Boyd says. “So I assume it just makes it harder to stay human.”

“Much harder, but yes, that's basically it,” Derek says. “You need to find anchors.”

The betas frown, in unison and it looks a little ridiculous. Derek tries to explain as best as he can.

“The bite changed you all, but you need to find the thing that reminds you of who you are. If you find the thing that makes you human, you can use it to _keep_ you human.”

There is another pause and then Isaac looks up.

“What's your anchor?” he asks.

“Anger,” Derek replies simply.

Erica shakes her head and Derek knows what she is going to say.

“But isn't anger the thing that triggers you?” she asks.

“Not always. Sometimes, yes, but my anger reminds me of who I am better than anything. It's likely to be something quite different for all of you.”

“What about McCall?” Boyd asks.

“I bet it's Allison,” Erica laughs.

Derek holds his hand up for silence. They don't have time for discussion.

Two hours later, after much running and wrestling in the woods, they make it back to the house. Derek had targeted them all in turn, slamming them against trees and riling them up. You don't learn without practice.

Boyd has the best control without trying, but he doesn't seem to be able to grasp the concept of an anchor. Erica runs on instinct and fury. She has less control than Boyd, but it didn't take her too long to find something to focus on. The third time Derek had tackled her, she didn't even shift. Isaac was harder. His control was shaky at the best of times, nerves raw, always on the defence. It had taken him nearly half an hour to have his epiphany. 

Derek lets Erica and Boyd leave, confident that they'll be okay when the full moon comes.

“Why didn't you ask us what our anchors were?” Isaac asks a little later.

“It's a personal thing, I wouldn't expect everyone to want to share,” Derek replies. “Unless you do want to tell me?”

“Well... I think mine is my dad.”

Derek looks up, sure he's misheard. Isaac seems calm. He doesn't seem to be thinking about vengeance. 

“Your dad?” Derek asks. “After everything?”

“He wasn't always like that.”

 

*

 

The full moon goes without a hitch but Derek knows that the Hale House is no longer a place that a kid should be staying. It's no place for anyone, but Derek hadn't thought about leaving before. When Isaac is at school, Derek heads down to the library to research his options. The old librarian gives him a stern look, as if he isn't worthy of being in the same room as her precious books, but he ignores her.

The computer is slow and he isn't sure where to start, but after an hour, he makes up his mind.

“Sit down,” Derek says when Isaac gets home a few days later.

The creak of the chair tells him that he made the right decision.

“Isaac... this house is no place for you to stay,” he tells him.

Isaac's eyebrows shoot up and he shakes his head frantically.

“No! It's fine, really,” he argues.

“No, it isn't. There's no heating, you don't even have your own bed, you can't live like this.”

Isaac opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again without saying anything. 

“I had a look online at some options,” Derek continues. “There's an apartment not far from here, it backs onto the woods. We can move in tomorrow.”

“Wait, we?” Isaac asks. “You mean you're not kicking me out?”

Derek shakes his head and smiles. 

“Of course not, you're welcome to live with me for as long as you need.”

 

*

 

Erica and Boyd come to help with the moving but neither Derek nor Isaac have much to take with them. The apartment comes fully furnished and Derek doesn't think much needs changing. The betas insist on cooking a celebratory meal and, maybe it's because it was made in an actual kitchen, but everything is delicious.

That night, Derek finds it hard to fall asleep. Everything smells and sounds wrong; he'll need time to get used to his new surroundings. He can hear Isaac in the next room, tossing and turning, most likely having the same problem.

Just as Derek manages to relax, he hears movement from outside his new bedroom door. Isaac walks in and tiptoes across the room, hesitating at the edge of the bed. Something tells Derek not to move or speak, so he just stays still, pretending to sleep, waiting for Isaac to make a move.

Isaac takes a deep breath before he gingerly slides into bed with him. His leg brushes Derek's and it's bare; neither of them are wearing anything more than underwear. Derek doesn't complain. The scent of Isaac's hair is familiar and he falls asleep remarkably quickly after his arrival.

A month passes and nothing changes. Isaac pretends he's going to sleep in his own bed and Derek pretends to be asleep when he climbs in with him each night. They don't talk about it in the morning and Derek isn't going to bring it up. He's sure he needs it just as much as Isaac.

He still drives him to school each morning and he spends his days searching for a job, often stopping off in town for groceries. Isaac always makes his own way home, either walking or getting a ride from Boyd. Sometimes the whole pack stays for food and more lessons from the Alpha. It's the closest thing to a family that Derek has had in a long time.

The next full moon comes around quickly. Derek decides last minute that he'll pick Isaac up from school and when he gets there, he realises that he made the right choice. Isaac is visibly tense when he gets into the car, his hands balled up into fists. Derek can feel his anxiety, so he doesn't drive them back to the apartment. He ignores the turning, driving straight on and up to the Hale House.

“Why are we here?” Isaac asks when Derek turns off the engine.

“Just in case,” Derek replies. “I don't want you messing up the new apartment.”

Isaac looks a little offended but he doesn't unclench his fists. Derek grabs a bag from the back seat. He'd packed it with this in mind.

“What about food?” Isaac asks predictably, as soon as they are inside the house.

Derek hands him the bag and Isaac opens it to find sandwiches, chips and a large bag of candy. Derek knows what Isaac likes.

By the time it's dark, Isaac is vibrating with nervous energy, tapping his foot against the dusty floorboards. There's a noise from outside that sounds like the snapping of a twig and Derek is sure it is just an animal. It sets Isaac off and he's up on his feet, eyes glowing in the dim room.

Derek jumps up, moving in front of Isaac but the younger wolf doesn't respond. There's a howl outside, just the wind, but Isaac growls loudly and he shifts.

Derek moves closer to his beta, growling, trying to calm him but it doesn't work. He's territorial and Derek doesn't know how to help him.

“Isaac,” he says. “Remember your anchor.”

There's another sound from outside and Derek places his hand on Isaac's arm. He feels the teen recoil beneath him as the tension drains out of him. When Isaac shifts back, he looks embarrassed.

“I'm sorry,” he says.

Derek shakes his head. Isaac has nothing to apologise for and he wants to make sure that the kid knows that.

The next morning, the two of them wake up in Derek's old bed, their limbs tangled together. Isaac looks confused for a moment, blinking in the light, but then comprehension dawns on his face.

“I fucked up last night, didn't I?” he whispers.

“No,” Derek says firmly. “Why do you think that?”

“I lost control.” Isaac says.

“No, you really didn't.” Derek replies. “You shifted but you regained control. You found your anchor, didn't you?”

Isaac nods and then looks away again.

“It wasn't my dad this time,” he says, so quietly that Derek almost misses it. “It was you.”

Derek isn't sure what to say to that. He knows that Isaac just needs someone and he knows how bad full moons always make him feel.

“I bet you're hungry,” he says. “You want to go out for breakfast?”

“I'll be late for school,” Isaac says.

“Then don't go.”


	2. evolution

Isaac and Derek have their differences but they work well together. There is dominance on Derek's part, but he fills more of a brother role than a guardian most of the time. Isaac grows in confidence and Derek watches with pride. 

He knows something is wrong when he hears the front door slam one evening. He walks out of the kitchen to see Isaac slump down on the couch.

“Bad day?” he asks.

Isaac ignores him and Derek feels a surge of anger. He doesn't think Isaac should get away with that, but at the same time, he isn't his parent.

“Isaac?” he asks, walking around to the front of the couch.

“I don't want to talk about it,” is the only response that he gets, his voice cracking a little.

“What happened?” Derek asks. 

Isaac has been crying.

“I said I don't want to talk about it!” Isaac yells.

He jumps to his feet and pushes past Derek, going straight for the door. Derek doesn't stop him.

He tells himself not to worry. He knows that, considering everything, he's lucky that it's only the first time that Isaac has had a tantrum. 

It takes an hour for Isaac to calm down and return, looking sheepish.

“I'm sorry,” he says.

Derek knows that there is no point arguing, so he just sits down on the couch and waits for Isaac to join him.

“Just tell me what was wrong,” he says.

“You're not mad at me?” Isaac asks.

Derek shakes his head and then waits, because he didn't answer the question. Isaac looks away from him but then he starts to explain himself. 

“I had a bad day,” he says. “The bite didn't change that much after all.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks.

When Isaac tells him that he'd been shoved into a locker and that he couldn't do anything about it, Derek feels rage build inside him. He wants to ask for their names so he can pay them all a visit, but he stops himself.

Isaac is quiet after that and it takes him longer than usual to slide into Derek's bed that night.

“I'm sorry,” Isaac whispers and it's the first time either of them have acknowledged the other in bed. 

 

*

 

The next month goes by smoothly. Derek manages to teach the pack how to control themselves almost absolutely, which he counts as a resounding success. Boyd even manages to sort out the kids that were tormenting Isaac without any violence.

Things go downhill when Derek gets home from a run early. He slides his key into the locks and walks into the apartment, heart pounding. As he walks towards his bedroom to change his clothes, the bathroom door opens. Isaac is standing there, a towel wrapped around his hips with steam rising off of his shoulders.

Derek freezes and Derek just blushes before slamming the door shut again. Derek walks quickly to his room, which hardly feels secure enough to hide in, considering how much time Isaac spends in it with him. He falls back against his door when he shuts it, breathing hard. He blinks rapidly, as if that will clear the image from his mind. For the first time in his life, he feels like a predator.

 

*

 

Days go by in a blur, with Derek keeping himself out of the house as much as possible. He barely manages to sleep, with Isaac so close. The feelings had appeared out of nowhere and he knows that there's no way he can act on them. Isaac is too young, too lost and he can't be that guy. He knows what it's like to be on the other side, to be taken advantage of and he can't do that to Isaac. They need each other too much.

It works, for a while. Derek starts running for longer, pushing himself until he can't see straight or think about anything. He exhausts himself, but then he needs to sleep and when he sleeps, he dreams. 

He sees Kate, the way she was then, beautiful and wicked. It's a wonder he didn't work it out then, because when Derek dreams about her leading a boy much too young for her through the forest, he can see what it looks like, what it really is. The boy isn't him. When the kid turns around, Derek sees that it is Isaac. Kate grins, showing too many teeth and then she kisses him. Derek wants to stop her, but he can't because then everything shifts and he's looking right into Isaac's eyes. He's Kate and Kate is him. He looks down to see his own hands pinning Isaac against the tree.

Derek wakes up feeling guilty and ashamed, a sick, twisting arousal coiling in his stomach as he looks down at the boy sleeping next to him.

Derek thinks he would be able to handle the lust. Isaac is attractive, in the vulnerable, naïve kind of way but Derek wants more than that. He wants all of him, he wants to protect and love him and he knows he can't. Nothing good ever comes from him loving anyone.

 

*

 

Derek manages to deal with his feelings because he's only hurting himself. That is, until he notices how deflated Isaac is starting to look. The usual light in his eyes has disappeared and something is definitely wrong. He wonders if the kids at school are still giving him trouble and he has to force himself to calm down before he speaks. He knows he isn't that protective over his other betas and it is becoming a problem.

“How was school?” Derek asks.

“Fine,” Isaac replies.

Derek can tell that it isn't a lie, so he doesn't ask anything else. When Isaac doesn't get in bed with him that night, Derek knows he shouldn't miss it. He knows he should encourage Isaac to sleep alone, but he feels like something is wrong.

Derek debates whether or not to bring it up the next morning, but then Isaac does it for him. He's flipping the bacon when Isaac says the one thing he doesn't expect.

“What have I done?”

Derek turns the heat on the stove down before he turns around. Isaac looks worried, not as scared as he once had, but still anxious enough that it sets Derek on edge.

“What do you mean?” he asks. “You haven't done anything.”

“Then what are you mad at me for?” Isaac asks. “I've been waiting for you to snap at me for days but you just keep ignoring me instead.”

Derek sighs. He doesn't know how to explain.

“Sit down,” he says.

Derek turns back to the bacon and finishes cooking it before the eggs get cold. He uses the extra seconds to work out what to say.

“I'm sorry,” he offers as he sits down, sliding a plate across to Isaac. “I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry if I made to feel that way.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Isaac asks and his voice sounds so hurt that Derek's stomach turns.

“I've just been busy, researching a few things,” Derek says.

It isn't a lie and he hopes it doesn't seem like one. Derek had spent a few afternoons trying to distract himself with Kanima based research, but it hadn't helped.

“And that's why you've ignored me,too?” Isaac asks.

He looks angry at first, but then worried. Derek knows that he thinks he's overstepped a line.

“I've been stressed,” Derek reassures him. “I guess I've been thinking more and talking less. It isn't your fault.”

“Oh...” Isaac says quietly before beginning to eat.

“I don't mind if you don't want to sleep alone, either,” Derek adds before he can stop himself.

Isaac doesn't look up, but Derek sees him smile.

 

*

 

Derek still jogs, as much as possible. He spends time with Isaac and makes sure that he still speaks to him when they are together, but he can't be around him as much as he'd like. The more he denies how he feels, the more he needs to do something about it. Running helps and he insists on spending to full moon apart from his betas.

When he gets back from his run one Sunday afternoon, something is wrong. He pauses outside the door and scents the air. Isaac is home but everything is absolutely silent. He panics for a second but relaxes, knowing that nobody unfamiliar has been near his apartment. He thinks about the date, but no, surely not. All of his family is dead and Peter wouldn't have told anybody. Nobody knows. Nobody could know. He pulls out his key and slips it into the lock.

“Surprise!” Erica, Boyd and Isaac shout in unison.

There are a few balloons around the room and four large cupcakes sitting on the dining table. One has a candle stuck in it. Derek smiles, seeing the steaks ready to go into the oven.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” he asks.

He didn't tell anyone because he didn't see the point. He doesn't celebrate his birthday, he hasn't since the fire.

“Your licence,” Erica says. “Isaac asked us to come and help.”

“You didn't need to do anything,” Derek replies. “How long until the food is ready? I should really shower.”

“Twenty minutes, roughly,” Boyd says.

Derek nods and walks down to the bathroom. He turns on the water and lets the steam fill up the room as he undresses. The heat opens his pores as he washes the sweat and dirt off of his skin. Luckily, there is one of the larger towels left, so he wraps it around himself and walks across the hall to his bedroom.

Erica laughs from the kitchen and the scent of the meat cooking is making his mouth water, so Derek dresses quickly. He pulls a pair of jeans on and is just pulling his zip up when his door flies open.

“I wanted to – oh, fuck, I thought you'd be dressed, sorry,” Isaac says and he covers his eyes with his hand.

Derek turns around, grinning, and sees a roughly wrapped present in his hands.

“Hey, it could have been worse,” Derek says, grabbing a shirt off of his bed.

Isaac looks at him again, holding out the present and blushing.

“I wanted to give this to you,” Isaac says. “I don't think the others got you anything so I thought I'd do it in here.”

Derek can't remember the last time someone gave him a present. He takes it, carefully.

“Uh... it's nothing much, I mean, I didn't really know what to get you so uh...” Isaac trails off.

Derek peels the green paper off of it carefully, keeping it all in one piece. He sees the cover of the book before he manages to unwrap it together. He looks up to see Isaac looking at him, anxious to know if he likes it. Derek grins, maybe showing too many teeth, but he knows that Isaac needs the praise.

“I saw it when we were moving, I mean, I know you have a copy but it's falling apart so -”

“I love it,” Derek says.

His father and Peter used to read to all of them when they were kids. Moby Dick was always his and Peter's favourite. Even now, when he needs to get away, he finds his copy, even though he can recite every page from memory. It's almost unreadable now; Derek has to turn each page carefully, but he could never bring himself to throw it away.

“Really,” Derek says. “This is brilliant, it's my favourite. You didn't need to get me anything, though.”

“Yeah, I did,” Isaac replies. “After everything you've done for me, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it.”

Derek smiles, honestly and he can't tear his eyes away from Isaac. He wants to reach out and touch him, he wants to run his thumb along the corner of his mouth and kiss him.

“Dinner's ready!” Boyd yells and Isaac jumps.

“We should... thanks, seriously, Isaac,” Derek says, placing the book on the shelf by his door.

The meal is great; Derek doesn't know how or where Boyd learned to cook meat to perfection but they need to have him round to cook more often. The betas insist on singing Happy Birthday and making Derek blow out his candle, but he refuses to tell him what he wished for.

 

*

 

Everything is quiet and Derek thinks it might be a little to quiet. He hears nothing from the hunters and it worries him. He tells himself that he's just being paranoid, but when Isaac is an hour late home from school, he panics. 

There are no messages on his phone and when he drives to the school, Isaac isn't there. Boyd's car is still in the parking lot but there is no lacrosse practice on Wednesdays. Derek circles the parking lot, trying to find any trace of his betas. He follows the scent all the way back to the woods and abandons his car on the edge of the trees.

He runs for nearly five minutes before he hears anything. There's a rushing sound and then an arrow hits a tree a few inches to his right. 

Derek sees a blur of blonde and Erica almost runs right into him. He looks over his shoulder and sees three hunters, not far behind. He doesn't recognise them. They're not Argents.

“C'mon,” Derek yells, pulling Erica along with him. “Where are the others?”

“This way,” Erica says, darting through the trees.

They run and run, until the sounds of the hunters fade. Isaac and Boyd are close, Derek can smell them. He can smell blood. 

“What happened?” he asks as he bursts into the clearing, even though it is obvious.

Isaac is slumped against a tree, Boyd is standing over him, a human shield. There is an arrow sticking out of Isaac's thigh and something smells wrong. Isaac is pale and sweaty, gasping for air and clutching his leg in agony.

“I can't get it out,” he says softly.

“Don't. Leave it for now,” Derek says, moving past Boyd and scooping Isaac up into his arms. “It's wolfsbane. We need to get you out of here.”

Isaac throws his arms around Derek's neck to keep himself stable as they begin to move. Derek can hear his heartbeat, loud and rabbit fast. 

“Erica, Boyd, you need to get out of here,” Derek says. “Run back to the school, get in Boyd's car and get home.”

“But Isaac...” Erica protests.

“He'll be fine. I'll take care of him, just get yourselves somewhere safe.”

The two uninjured betas run off and Derek circles around. He doesn't have time to spare, but running straight back to his car would mean crossing paths with the hunters. Isaac is whimpering in his arms as he reaches the road and then it's only another minute until he reaches his vehicle.

“I have to put you down so I can unlock the car,” Derek says before slowly lowering Isaac to the ground.

The kid slumps back against the car but he doesn't look as bad as he could. He isn't shifting, like Derek had been when he'd gotten shot with a wolfsbane bullet. It gives Derek hope as he unlocks the car and helps Isaac onto the back seat.

“It's okay,” Derek assures him as he drives. “It's okay, I know what to do.”

Isaac groans and Derek just keeps driving. He can't afford to be distracted. By the time Derek gets them home, Isaac is lapsing in and out of consciousness. He carries him up to the apartment and places him gently on the couch before running to his bedroom. There's a box under his bed and he really should thank Stiles for the idea.

“What... is it still in me?” Isaac asks groggily when Derek sets the box down next to him.

“Not for long,” Derek replies.

He hopes that Isaac has been somewhat anaesthetised by the wolfsbane's effects. The arrow tip isn't easy to remove but Isaac doesn't complain too much. There's blood, but Derek doesn't have time to worry about couch stains as he searches the tools he needs. 

Taking two pairs of pliers, Derek snaps the arrow head in two. It breaks easily, he's lucky. He shakes the wolfsbane onto a small piece of glass and then finds the lighter.

Isaac's eyes widen when Derek burns the contents of the arrowhead before swiping his fingers through the ash.

“It's okay,” Derek whispers quietly, before he spreads the ash over the surface of Isaac's wound.

The beta howls in pain, but it pays off. The wound begins to heal, slowly and within a few moments, Isaac manages to push himself up to a sitting position.

“I need to make sure I got it all,” Derek says quietly. “I'm sorry.”

The wound isn't healing fast enough for his liking and Isaac is still bleeding. He presses his fingers to the last of the ash and then moves them gently over the still open wound. Isaac hisses in pain, falling forwards and resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

“Fuck, that hurt,” Isaac says.

He takes a deep inhale before bringing his hands up to press against Derek's chest so he can push himself up a little. Derek looks at him, his face only a few inches away and his breath catches in his throat. His face is still pale but his eyes are unimaginably bright. There's a moment when Derek isn't sure what is happening or what he's thinking, when Isaac doesn't pull away and he just looks right into him, like he knows what Derek wants. Derek wants to kiss him. 

Isaac still doesn't pull away when he does, he just whimpers and kisses back, slow and tentative. Derek doesn't want to pull away but his chest feels like it's about the burst and he has to breathe. 

“I...” Isaac whispers. “Uh, I... wow, I didn't expect that.”

His eyes are wide and there's fear and tension in his voice, as if he could have possibly done something wrong by letting someone kiss him.

Derek smiles, bringing his thumb up to Isaac's face to wipe away some of the dirt from the forest. His stomach lurches before he speaks, because he knows what he has to say.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” he says, going against everything he wants. “Adrenaline and instinct, it can do crazy things to you.”

Derek thinks he sees something like pain flash across Isaac's face before he sits up straight.

“No, of course, I... you caught me a little off guard,” he replies.

Isaac doesn't sleep in his bed that night.

 

*

 

Hunters mess up everything. There is a thick tension in the apartment after Isaac is shot and Derek doesn't know how to clear it. It lasts a week, a week of stunted conversations and lonely nights. Then everything just gets worse. Derek doesn't see it coming, didn't even see it as a possibility. He never expected to lose Isaac for good, even if he couldn't have him how he wanted.


	3. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events from Isaac's perspective.

When someone kills his father, Isaac doesn't know what to think. He's a mess; too many emotions are rushing around in his head. He's sad, sure, because despite everything, he loved his father. He also feels guilty, because he's relieved. He's free, he doesn't have to worry about the beatings or the verbal abuse that had started after everything went bad. He's scared because he's alone and he doesn't know what to do. Not to mention the anxiety over the fact that that people are going to think that he did it.

Apparently it was a wild animal, like so many of the deaths in Beacon Hills, but he knows how it must look to some people. Scared little kid with an abusive father gets turned into a werewolf and then said father is mauled to death. He knows what Derek is going to think. He doesn't know what he's going to say, if the Alpha is going to turn him over to the police or maybe the hunters.

The one thing Isaac doesn't expect Derek to do is to offer him a place to stay. Derek is apologetic about the state of his house but Isaac doesn't listen. He's flooded with gratitude, he doesn't care if the house is a little creaky and full of ash, it feels safer than his home had for a long time. Derek doesn't talk much but Isaac doesn't mind. He isn't sure if it has something to do with Derek being his Alpha, or if he is just starved for attention, but Isaac can't imagine a better place to stay. The sleeping arrangements aren't ideal because they have to share a bed and Derek is infuriatingly attractive but there is no way Isaac is going to complain about anything. 

Life is good; Isaac actually feels relaxed for the first time in much too long. He becomes closer with Boyd and Erica, sticking to their sides at school. The kids that used to torment him stay clear when he's with his pack. Isaac feels like his stomach drops out of his body when Derek tells him that the Hale House is no place for him to stay. Of course it couldn't last. Isaac should have been looking for an alternative place to stay, but he'd been too happy to think about anything.

When Derek mentions an apartment, Isaac is confused for a second.

“You're not kicking me out?” he asks.

Derek smiles at him, warm and genuine, reassuring him that that isn't the case.

The new place is nice, really nice. Isaac isn't sure how Derek plans to pay for it all without a job, but he doesn't ask.

He has his own room again, which is nice, but he has no possessions to fill it and he finds it hard to sleep alone. He misses the heat of Derek's body and the comfort of being so close to his Alpha. After a while of trying to force himself to sleep, Isaac gives up. He knows he shouldn't do what he is about to but after so long sleeping together, it seems natural. Even so, Isaac tries desperately not to wake Derek as he slips into bed with him.

Erica and Boyd have taken to waiting for Isaac outside school. He knows it's sad but he thinks it feels weird to have friends.

“So, you spend a lot of time with Derek, right?” Erica asks on the way to class one morning.

“Yeah, I guess,” Isaac replies.

“Is he seeing anyone or anything?” she asks.

“Erica, really?” Boyd interrupts and Erica just rolls her eyes.

“What?” she asks. “I'm not interested, I mean, I was but he's my _Alpha_. Like that's ever going to happen. I just think it's weird that nobody's tapping that.”

Isaac shrugs, because he really doesn't think they should be discussing Derek's sex life (and he doesn't want to, either). As far as he knows, Derek isn't seeing anyone, as Erica had put it, but he doesn't know.

Isaac's second full moon is harder than his first. He feels the tension rising in him all day at school. He almost rips his locker door off of its hinges at one point, before he makes himself stop, think and breathe. When he sees Derek's car in the parking lot at the end of the day, he's relieved that he doesn't have to walk home. Derek drives him to the old house and Isaac can't help but be insulted that Derek doesn't trust him to stay calm, even though he's probably right not to. Isaac just wants to go home and relax. He's _starving_.

Derek hands him a duffel bad and there's sandwiches, a bag of cool ranch chips and a ton of candy inside. Isaac's mouth begins to water when the scent of the meat in the sandwiches reaches him. He's not sure when Derek figured out his favourite comfort food, but he's grateful. There’s more than enough food in the bag for the both of them, but Derek just takes one of the sandwiches, leaving to rest for Isaac.

He wants to laugh, because there's no way he's going to eat five sandwiches but his stomach growls and he digs in. Something about the moon has made him ravenous and he makes it through the first four sandwiches and half of the chips without thinking, not stopping until Derek grins at him. By the time the sun goes down, only the candy is left and Isaac is idly picking at it.

The food had been a distraction and now that it is gone, Isaac can barely keep still. He feels on edge and his nerves are raw. There's a noise outside and he jumps to his feet, snarling. Derek moves, rushing to stand in front of him but Isaac ignores him. They have more important things to worry about. Something, or someone, howls outside and Isaac is ready. He shifts and his vision sharpens. He strains his ears, listening for anything that will tell him what is happening outside.

Derek speaks and Isaac hears his own name and 'anchor'. He knows he's supposed to have more control, but he doesn't know how. Thinking of his father doesn't work, he just remembers shouting and the basement and it doesn't have the desired effect at all. Derek's places his hand on his shoulder and Isaac jumps. Derek doesn't look angry and he isn't shouting. He's calm, trying to help him. Isaac knows he needs to stop.

Derek isn't panicking. His Alpha is calm, so he should be too. There is nothing to worry about. Isaac apologises but Derek shakes his head. Isaac doesn't remember anything after that. All he knows is that he wakes up in Derek's old bed, embarrassed and a little confused. Derek still wont let him apologise, insisting that Isaac hadn't lost control, not quite. 

That reminds Isaac of how he had managed to control himself. It had been Derek. He'd felt safe, because of Derek and he'd managed to use that to anchor himself. He blushes as he tells him so. He's not sure he should, maybe that's something that he should keep to himself, but Derek's softening expression suggests otherwise.

So much has changed since Derek took him in, so Isaac isn't all that surprised. Derek was there for him when nobody else was and, sure, he may have had a little crush on him when he first moved in, but it's different now. Derek is still stupidly attractive, of course he is, but Isaac doesn't see the point in unrealistic crushes (or, he's good enough at denial to bury them so deep they never see the light of day again) and Derek is his Alpha. He's more than that. He's the closest thing to family that Isaac has. 

 

*

 

It gets colder, but not much else changes. Isaac still sticks to his pack like glue and Derek still insists on teaching them when they all have time. He can't be around Erica and Boyd all of the time, though. When they're not with him, it's like being propelled back in time. Sometimes, Isaac gets barged in the hall, or yelled at, but he tries not to let it get to him. He's better than he was before, he's happy now, but it still frustrates him that there's nothing he can do about it.

He could easily rip them all to shreds. Not that he wants to, he's just sick of them picking on him because they assume he's weak when he really isn't. Eventually, it gets to him. He walks down the hall at the end of the day and one of the usual dicks smirks at him. Isaac knows it's coming, because he always smirks before tripping him or shoving him but there's nothing he can do.

Zak walks closer before he pushes Isaac hard, slamming him into the lockers. He laughs, high fiving his cronies as Isaac counts to ten and thinks of Derek and his pack. He can't react. He can't hit back or he'll lose it, so he just keeps walking, pressing his hand to his throbbing shoulder.

“Hey freak, where are you going?” Zak asks him. “Gonna run home to your parents? Oh, no, you can't, can you?”

Isaac's blood runs cold but he keeps walking, speeding up so he can just get outside. He needs to get out of school and away from anyone else that might provoke him. He gets home fast, relieved to be able to flop down on the couch.

“Bad day?” Derek asks but Isaac can't bring himself to answer.

When Derek says his name in a tone that sounds a little too assertive, something inside of Isaac snaps. He tells him that he doesn't want to talk about it. Derek doesn't let up and everything Isaac has been fighting so hard to keep down just explodes. He storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Derek doesn't follow him and Isaac is glad. He needs to be alone. The woods are a good place to be when you need to blow off some steam, so he starts to run, ignoring the branches whipping at his face. He tries to remember what the poster in the guidance counsellor's office says. Bullies are compensating for something. That they're unhappy. 

Isaac knows that he's happy, aside from what had happened at school. His grades are up, home is great, he's happier than he's been in years. He belongs somewhere. Eventually, his anger subsides, only to be replaced with guilt. Derek has done so much for him and he was only trying to make sure that Isaac was okay but he'd thrown it back in his face.

He can't face going back, not straight away, but he starts to get cold and hungry and it isn't like he can just sleep in the woods. His cheeks flush as he walks back into the apartment. An apology is the first thing out of his mouth. He expects Derek to shout or at least show some sign of anger. Derek is usually calm, but Isaac deserves to be shouted at. Derek doesn't, though, he just walks into the kitchen. Isaac listens to him clattering around with pans and his stomach gives a loud growl.

“Just tell me what was wrong,” Derek calls from the kitchen.

Isaac knows he wont be able to avoid answering..

“I guess not much has changed, that's all,” Isaac says.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks.

“I... on the way out of school, some kids shoved me into a locker,” he says. “It was no big deal but it frustrated me.”

Isaac sees Derek tense up and that's what he didn't want. He doesn't want sympathy from Derek, he doesn't deserve it.

Isaac doesn't feel up to speaking and he's grateful when Derek lets him just sit and think.

When they go to bed, Isaac isn't sure he's even ready to sleep. He stretches out on his bed and stares at the ceiling, trying not to think too much about those jerks from school. He hears Derek roll over in his bed and he knows he is never going to be able to sleep alone. He still feels guilty about taking everything out on Derek, so he pulls himself off of his bed.

Derek is feigning sleep, like he always does but Isaac isn't just going to play along this time. He crawls into bed, his stomach knotting with anxiety. They've never spoken in bed, not since before Isaac had one of his own. There's an unspoken rule; Isaac shouldn't be slipping into his bed every night and Derek shouldn't be letting him. 

“I'm sorry,” Isaac says quietly.

Derek turns over and slips his arm around him and it's such a surprise that Isaac nearly misses what he says.

“It's okay,” Derek tells him, then he repeats himself, just a little louder.

What with school and pack meetings, lacrosse practice and Derek, Isaac doesn't get much time alone. It becomes a novelty and when Derek goes out for a run, he takes the opportunity to have an extra long shower. He usually has at least half an hour before Derek gets home, so he turns the water on and waits for it to heat up.

The steam billows through the room and Isaac strips his clothes off. He lets the water flow over his skin and through his hair when he steps into the shower. It doesn't take long for him to get hard but he ignores it for a while, washing his hair and drawing it out for as long as he can. Eventually, when he can't take it any longer, Isaac slides his hand down his body to wrap his fingers around his cock. 

He groans when he squeezes gently, running his other hand across his chest. For all his attempts at taking it slow, Isaac can't stop himself once he gets going. He whimpers as he thrusts into his fist, brushing his thumb over his nipples. He's glad the apartment is empty when his groans echo off the tiles.

He comes faster than he'd like to but he hadn't been able to jerk off for a few days. Isaac lets the water wash him clean again before he steps out of the shower. He grabs a towel, pats himself dry and then wraps it around his waist.

When he opens the bathroom door, he doesn't expect Derek to walk past. Isaac feels the heat rise in his face as Derek just stares at him. After a second, when Isaac just stares at him. After a second, when Isaac comes back to his senses, he finally remembers that he can move and he slams the door shut.

They don't talk about it again and Isaac forgets about it all soon enough. He doesn't connect the incident with the way that Derek starts to ignore him. Isaac starts to get nervous, convinced that Derek is pissed at him about something. He waits for him to snap, yell, anything but avoid him. He stops sleeping in his bed. Eventually, Isaac says something, he can't stop himself.

He manages to ambush Derek when he's cooking breakfast, not that he has to worry about him running away.

“What have I done?” he asks.

Derek turns around and he still doesn't look angry.

“What do you mean?” he asks. “You haven't done anything.”

“Then why are you mad at me?” Isaac asks.

Derek makes him sit down and gives him a plate of eggs and bacon. They talk and Derek explains himself. Isaac begins to feel stupid. Technically, Derek had just been distant; he hadn't actually shown any signs of anger and Isaac had just assumed.

“I don't mind if you don't want to sleep alone, either,” Derek says.

Isaac can't keep the smile off of his face. It's the first time either of them have actually discussed the fact that Isaac has been crawling into bed with him every night.

 

*

 

Erica and Boyd ask Isaac (well they tell him) to go to the movies with them. He agrees and they meet after school. Erica is late out, so the parking lot is half empty by the time they get there. Boyd fishes for his keys in his pocket, but all of a sudden, a group of people surrounds the three of them. Four men, one woman, all a little older than Derek.

There are enough people around that the hunters can't just drag them away kicking and screaming, but they don't need to.

“What do you want?” Erica demands.

“You're going to come with us and we're going to talk, the woman says.

“And why would we do that?” Boyd asks.

“Because you can't fight back without exposing yourselves and we have guns and wolfsbane bullets.”

The hunters load them into two cars, Erica and Isaac in one and Boyd in the other. Nobody speaks and Isaac doesn't recognise anyone. He worries about where they're taking them until the cars turn off of the road and into the forest. He'd expected a house or a warehouse, somewhere they had prepared beforehand.

Once they have driven deep enough into the trees, the cars stop and the hunters jump out. Isaac watches them nervously as they pull shotguns and crossbows out of the trunks. The woman grabs a bow and a quiver of arrows.

“Come on, puppies, out you get,” she says.

None of the men have spoken. It doesn't take a genius to work out that she is the leader of the group.

“We'll give you ten seconds, so start running,” she says. “Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll get that pretty little Alpha of yours, too.”

They want to hunt them. Isaac is sure that there's supposed to be some Code that the hunters live by, but these ones certainly don't seem to care.

Isaac knows that the three of them should split up, to increase the chances of one of them getting away, but he can't bring himself to separate from his pack. The three of them set off running as fast as they can. Erica is in front, by far the fastest and before long, arrows are flying through the air. 

The betas duck and dodge, gaining distance but the hunters are good. Erica darts to the left in an attempt to throw them off. Isaac follows and he jumps over a tree root at the wrong time. An arrow hits him in the leg and at first, he doesn't feel a thing but then the pain catches up with him.

“Fuck!” he shouts, putting all of his effort into not crumpling to the floor.

“Isaac! Are you okay?” Boyd asks.

He rushes back and slips an arm around Isaac, helping him to keep moving.

There is a hot, pulsing feeling in his thigh; Isaac's never been shot before, but something about it seems wrong. He reaches down and yanks at the arrow. Pain sears through his leg, but it doesn't budge. His heart is beating too fast, too hard and Isaac wonders if it possible to make wolfsbane arrows.

Boyd helps him up a small hill and then places him against the trunk of a tree. Isaac knows they need to keep moving, the hunters aren't far behind, but there is no way he'll be able to go much further. He expects Boyd and Erica to leave him behind and get away, but they stand guard, moving in front of him like a barrier.

Seconds feel like hours and Erica tenses, scenting the air.

“Stay here, keep him safe,” she whispers to Boyd and then she's off into the trees.

Isaac hears a gunshot and voices. People are crashing through the trees just beyond the clearing and he knows his time is up. When Derek runs into the clearing, Isaac sighs in relief. Derek picks him up, shouting orders to Erica and Boyd to get themselves somewhere safe.

They get back to the apartment but Isaac can't make himself focus. He's sure they should be going somewhere else, like the vet's or a hospital. He feels like he's dying and the look on Derek's face doesn't put him at ease.

Isaac grunts in pain when Derek places him down onto the couch. His jeans are soaked with blood and he's sure he's going to stain something. Derek disappears for a moment and then returns with a box in his hands.

“Is it still in me?” Isaac asks.

Derek says something, but the blood is pounding in his ears too loudly for Isaac to hear. Derek's hands are gentle when he moves towards the wound and Isaac tenses. His head is a mess of sensation but he still feels the pain when Derek pulls the arrow head out.

It's worse than getting shot, but Isaac just grits his teeth. He doesn't have the energy to scream or shout. He pays attention when Derek removes two pairs of pliers from the box. He panics, scared of what he might be about to use them for. Unexpectedly, he uses them to crack open the tip of the arrow. He pours something out of one of the halves and then lights it, burning it to ash. Isaac isn't sure how that is supposed to help him.

Derek slides his fingers through the ash and then presses them into Isaac's leg. The room spins and there is a searing, biting pain that makes him gasp and curse. Derek keeps going. Isaac's vision clears just enough for him to see his wound slowly begin to heal. Derek swipes his fingers through the last of the ash and applies it to the center of the still open wound.

Isaac slumps forward, resting his head on Derek's chest. He smells like earth and sweat and blood, but the contact is comforting. Isaac pushes himself up and then he's just looking into Derek's eyes. His head is still spinning but it is getting better. As Derek moves, Isaac sees it in slow motion and he thinks he must be falling forward again, but no, Derek is moving closer.

The kiss takes him completely by surprise and it takes everything for him to not flinch away. He kisses back, but then Derek pulls away much too fast.

His heart is beating fast again and he wants Derek to keep kissing him. He knows he shouldn't, but Derek must want it too. His Alpha smiles before brushing his thumb across Isaac's cheek. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” Derek says. “Adrenaline and instinct, it can do crazy things to you.”

Isaac's stomach pangs with... something that he's not sure he can put a name to. Disappointment, confusion, something along those lines. He babbles a response, not sure what he's saying. He doesn't understand why Derek would have kissed him if he didn't mean it.

It had been getting harder and harder for Isaac to deny his attraction since Derek's birthday. Seeing him less than fully clothed would do that to a person.

Isaac sleeps in his own bed that night. It seems like it would be wrong to slide into Derek's after such an event and his emotions are all over the place. He's pretty certain that the hunters nearly killed him and, whilst he had gotten over whatever crush he'd had by packing it behind a brick wall, the kiss had knocked all of his safeguards down.

For a week, things remain awkward between them. They don't address it. Isaac goes to school, Derek does whatever he does during the day and time goes on.

One afternoon, the phone rings and they both frown. Nobody ever calls them.

“Hello?” Derek asks when he picks it up. “No... this is – Isaac, it's for you.”


	4. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Derek's perspective for the rest of the plot.

Derek knows he can't stop Isaac from leaving and he blames himself. His aunt had called, with news that his cousin was getting married. Isaac had explained that they were moving back to Beacon Hills after the wedding.

“I'm gonna go and stay with them for a week,” Isaac says. “If it works out, you'll finally be able to have this place to yourself.”

Isaac grins, but Derek knows it isn't genuine. He doesn't know what to say. He has no good reason for Isaac to stay, other than the fact that he wants him to. 

“Where does she live?” Derek asks,

“Oregon,” Isaac replies. “She said she'll pay for my flights.”

The next day, Derek drives Isaac to the airport and they talk like normal in the car. It's as if the kiss never happened, but something is still off. Derek knows Isaac is trying because they're not going to see each other for a few weeks.

“Look, if you need to come back for any reason, call me. I'll come and get you.”

Isaac smiles and then he's gone, disappearing into the building.

The house is quiet without him and Derek hates every second that he's alone. Days pass with no word, which Derek has to assume is a good sign. He misses Isaac too much to care. He feels sick to his stomach when he thinks about the likelihood of him moving out.

On the sixth day without him, Derek gets tired of waiting and calls Isaac first. 

“Hey,” Isaac says when he answers. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything's fine,” Derek reassures him. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, too.”

“Yeah... I should have called, I've just been busy, I guess,” Isaac says. “The wedding was good, but it's kinda cold.”

Derek feels bad when he's disappointed.

“Steve, uh my cousin, he's a bit of a jerk but he's taking me to a party tomorrow night.”

“Don't do anything risky,” Derek warns him.

It only takes a few hours for him to realise that Isaac didn't listen to him. At nine, Derek receives the first of a series of text messages.

 

From: Isaac

Can we even get drunk? I've had five beers and I feel nothing.

 

Derek thinks about lying, but Isaac has to learn somewhere.

 

To: Isaac

You're going to need a lot more than five. 

 

Ten minutes pass and Derek thinks that's the end of it. He's wrong.

 

From: Isaac

I think I feel it.

 

To: Isaac

Be careful.

 

From: Isaac

Apparently party is code for orgy up here. I just saw a lot of naked people.

 

To: Isaac

Kids will be kids.

 

From: Isaac

Someone tried to kiss me. Am I just really kissable or something?

 

Derek tenses up and reminds himself that 'tried' tends to mean 'failed'.

 

To: Isaac

You're hilarious.

 

From: Isaac

Of course I am.

 

From: Isaac

I miss you.

 

To: Isaac

We all miss you, too.

 

From: Isaac

I don't miss everyone. I miss you.

 

Derek wonders just how much Isaac managed to drink. He's halfway through typing out a reply when another text comes through.

 

From: Isaac

I can barely sleep without you.

 

To: Isaac

It's weird without you, too.

 

From: Isaac

Why did you kiss me?

 

Derek hesitates. He knows he can't tell the truth. 

 

To: Isaac

I don't know. You were right in front of me.

 

From: Isaac

It's awkward now. I can't make it worse can I?

 

To: Isaac

What?

 

From: Isaac

I liked it. I wanted you to kiss me again.

 

Derek fumbles as he types out his reply. His heart thumps in his chest as he tries to think of the words to say.

 

To: Isaac

We can't do this.

 

From: Isaac

Why not?

 

To: Isaac

You're important to me. I'm your Alpha. I'm supposed to take care of you.

 

From: Isaac

You have.

 

From: Isaac

You do. I need you. I can want you, too.

 

From: Isaac

Not mutually exclusive

 

To: Isaac

Just get home safe. Let's talk about this tomorrow. When you're sober.

 

Isaac doesn't reply but Derek isn't waiting. He's on the road in minutes, driving towards Oregon. He has Isaac's aunt's address for emergencies. If he drives all night, he might make it before noon.

 

*

 

A woman with Isaac's curly hair answers the door. It's half eleven and she looks a little confused.

“Can I help you?” she asks.

“Hi, I'm Derek,” Derek says. “I'm a friend of Isaac's.”

“From Beacon Hills?” she asks. “What are you doing all the way up here?”

“I was passing through. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to take Isaac out for breakfast.

She gives him a strange look and warns him that Isaac might be a little hungover but she lets him in and goes upstairs. Isaac trudges downstairs, hair a mess. When he sees Derek standing in the hallway, he freezes, doing a fantastic impression of a deer in the headlights. He blushes, furiously red and Derek smirks.

“Are you up for getting some breakfast?” Derek asks.

Isaac nods but he doesn't speak. He disappears upstairs and returns dressed but not looking any more awake. He looks a little shell shocked when he gets into the car.

“What are you doing here?” he asks quietly as Derek starts to drive.

“I thought I'd come up and see you just to make sure you hadn't died of alcohol poisoning,” Derek says. “You look tired.”

“So do you,” Isaac says.

“Well, I did drive all night. How are you feeling?”

Isaac takes a deep breath and stares out of the window. His fingers are twirling in his lap and he takes a while to speak.

“Like I just got kicked in the head,” Isaac says. “And like I should apologise.”

Derek laughs. He can't help it. It's been a while, but he remembers the sinking feeling that usually accompanies waking up and remembering something stupid you did the night before.

“You don't need to apologise,” he says. “But we do need to talk.”

Derek drives them into town and it doesn't take him long to find somewhere for breakfast. It's a small restaurant that closes at two, according to the sign.

Isaac doesn't look at him as he decides what he wants to order. Their waitress, a pretty blonde called Julie, takes their orders and brings them both a cup of free coffee.

“I was drunk,” Isaac says, taking a sip from his cup. “Really, really drunk.”

“That's obvious. Does alcohol make you lie?” Derek asks.

Isaac blushes again and shakes his head.

“I shouldn't have said those things,” he says.

“I shouldn't have kissed you,” Derek says. “Sometimes what you want to do isn't what you _should_ do but you do it anyway.”

“So you wanted to kiss me?” Isaac asks.

Derek nods. He knows that they can't do what they want but he just wants it to go back to how it was before. He wants Isaac to come home with him, for it not to be awkward and for them to pretend nothing happened. Well, no, he wants to take Isaac home and kiss him again and for them to just ignore that Isaac even had his own room, but he can't let himself think about that.

“I did. I still shouldn't have done it, but I'd like if it you didn't move out just yet,” he tells Isaac. “We can work through this.”

“I don't want to work through it,” Isaac says, frowning.

Derek is saved from saying anything by the wonderful Julie.

“Pancakes for you,” she says, placing a plate down in front of Isaac. “And bacon and eggs for you. Hangover, is it? You both look exhausted.”

“Something like that,” Derek says.

Julie refills Isaac's cup and walks away, leaving them to eat.

“Look, we can talk about this later,” Derek says. “Just tell me you wont move out straight away when you get back.”

“So we're okay?” Isaac asks. “It doesn't have to be weird any more?”

“Not if you don't want it to be. What do you say? Will you keep living with me? I don't know if I could handle living with Erica or Boyd and you know one of them will want your room.”

Isaac laughs and nods.

“One question though... can I come home with you today?”


	5. denial and acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my laptop kinda died so I lost 10k of stuff I had typed, so this is later than I wanted it to be. This fic is pretty much finished on paper, now, so you can be sure that it'll be finished soon.

 

 “So...” Derek says.

He doesn't know how to approach the subject. There are no guidelines for that.

“We need to talk?” Isaac asks.

He looks apprehensive, like he doesn't want Derek to say it.

“Yes, we really do,” Derek says. “I need to explain to you why we can't do this.”

They talk. They tell each other things that they had only guessed at. Derek tells Isaac about Kate, about how keeping secrets is never a good idea. Isaac tells him about his father and his mother, about how he'd been happy once and how he thinks that Derek saved his life the day that he turned him. Derek tells Isaac that sometimes instincts should be ignored and that they don't know what they want.

“Well maybe I do know what I want,” Isaac says.

“You're no older than I was,” Derek argues.

“That doesn't mean you didn't know what you wanted or felt, it just meant that she deceived you. Are you planning on trapping me and using me?”

“Obviously not,” Derek says.

“Look, I just don't think you should lose faith in things just because there were things you couldn't control.”

Derek knows he has a point, but it doesn't change anything.

“Sometimes things aren't worth the risk, because the risk is too big,” Derek says. “I can't hurt you.”

Derek tells Isaac that, for all they know, their feelings might be nothing after a few weeks. Isaac doesn't look convinced and Derek doesn't feel it, but they both go back to pretending that the kiss never happened.

 

*

 

Derek spends more time in the library trying to track down the hunters that had shot Isaac. He doesn't have enough to go on and he can't find anything without help.

When Isaac's aunt moves down to Beacon Hills, bringing her two youngest sons, Derek isn't sure what to make of them. Isaac starts spending time at their house, apparently because he feels like he should and Derek doesn't like being apart from him. When he drops Isaac to school one day and gets out of the car to greet Boyd and Erica, he catches Steve's eye across the parking lot. There is a definite resentment there and it puts Derek on edge. A look like that from someone you've never met is never good news. When Isaac gets home that evening, Derek can't help bringing it up.

“How much did you tell your cousin about me?” he asks.

“What? Why?” Isaac asks. “Not much, just that you're a friend and I live with you.”

“He gave me a look today outside school, I didn't like it.”

Isaac sighs and shakes his head.

“Take no notice,” he says. “He didn't say much but he made it clear that he thinks that me living with you is weird.”

Derek can understand that. It must seem odd to outsiders, especially Isaac's family. He'd only been able to have Isaac live him due to his lack of caring family in the first place.

 

*

 

Derek had known that the money he'd inherited from his parents wouldn't last forever, but with Isaac to support, too, it had run out more quickly that he'd expected. Instead of just looking at jobs idly, he knows that he needs to actually get one. There aren't many options in Beacon Hills unless you want to commute so he doesn't have much of a choice. When he gets the phone call telling him that he's the new barista at the coffee shop in town, he doesn't celebrate. Isaac tries not to laugh when he tells him.

Derek doesn't know why he's surprised when his pack turns up after school in the middle of his first shift.

“I don't now why you look so grumpy,” Erica says. “The uniform suits you.”

Derek can't tell if she's being sarcastic or flirty, but knowing Erica, it could be either or both.

His uniform is a black shirt with a white tie and a black apron to finish it off. Derek hadn't thought much of it when he'd put it on.

“What can I get you?” Derek asks politely.

His shift manager is standing behind him and he really needs the money, so he doesn't want to make a bad impression on his first day.

“I'll have a two shot, half fat vanilla latte,” Erica says with a smile.

Derek shoots her a look but nods. He guesses she could have made it more complicated than that.

“Cappuccino for me,” Boyd says.

Derek looks to Isaac but he just shrugs and stares hard at the menu like he expects it to tell him what to order.

“He'll have a hazelnut mocha with whipped cream and sprinkles,” Erica says.

Derek shoots her another look but, knowing Isaac's sweet tooth, that sounds kind of perfect. Derek makes their drinks without too much effort and his manager looks a little impressed. It turns out that listening to his betas talking and laughing whilst he can't even sit with them is slightly agonising.

 

*

 

Derek does his best to smile and not mess up for the next few days but then something happens that really tries his patience. A group of kids walk in and give him their orders. When they move on to the cashier to pay, one of them hangs back.

“You're that guy that lives with Isaac, right?” he asks.

It's Steve. There's something about him that Derek dislikes immediately. He nods and then continues making the drinks as the kid watches him.

“Why?” Steve asks.

“I'm sorry?” Derek asks as he adds a scoop of marshmallows to a mug of hot chocolate.

“Why are you living with him?” Steve clarifies. “It's weird. I mean, how old are you? Like thirty?”

“I'm a few years older than Isaac, but I'm not thirty,” Derek says through gritted teeth. “As for why I'm living with him, he's a friend of a friend and when something bad happens here, we try to help each other out.”

Steve just glares and moves along to where his friends are busy flirting with the cashier. She isn't pleased, Derek can tell, but she flutters her eyelashes and smirks when they practically empty their pockets into the tip jar.

“What jerks,” she says when they're out of earshot. “Still, if they're stupid enough to leave a twenty dollar tip, I'm not going to stop them.”

Derek grins; they always split the tips at the end of each day.

 

*

 

Derek may not be too good at talking about his feelings but he knows how people his age tend to deal with them. He has Fridays off from work, so he leaves Isaac a note, saying that he'll be back late and then he takes a shower. When he gets out, he dries himself off and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks a little tired, but he fakes a smile and it helps.

He doesn't have too many clothes to choose from but he isn't going to need anything flashy. Tight jeans, white t shirt and his leather jacket, that's enough. He considers heading to Jungle for a second but he wants a challenge and a bit more diversity.

Derek hasn't been in a club in much too long, but he isn't really a fan of the thumping music and it would cost him a fortune to get drunk. The place is packed. There's a queue at the bar, but he doesn't bother with that. He scans the crowd and sees a few faces staring back at him. A pretty redhead who is sandwiched between two guys; the guy pressed up against her back (his hands are on her hips but his eyes are roaming over Derek's body) and the kid sitting alone at the bar. He's young, definitely not twenty one but he's nursing a drink, looking a little lost. His eyes are flicking between Derek and the floor. The kid looks flustered when Derek makes a beeline for him.

Derek extends his hand and the boy takes it, allowing Derek to pull them both into the crowd. There are people pushing into them on all sides. Derek moves, running his hands over the boy's body. There is tension just under his skin but he doesn't let himself think about that. They just move with the pulsing music, until the kid looks a little overwhelmed and Derek can feel him hard against him.

He takes him by the had again and pulls him outside, walking him around the corner to where his car is parked.

“That yours?” the boy asks.

Derek nods and unlocks the car. They pile into the back seat and, for a second, Derek thinks that it's Isaac's lips that he's staring at. He moves closer, ready to tear the kid apart and hear him groan, but he can't do it.

“I... look, I shouldn't be doing this,” he says.

Derek doesn't have to explain himself, but the confusion on the kid's face makes him look so much like Isaac that he tries.

“I can't... I just -”

“Bad break up?” the kid asks.

“In a way,” Derek tells him. “You need a ride anywhere?”

“No, I'm going to go back in,” he says.

He takes a scrap of paper out of his pocket and scrawls something on it.

“If you change your mind, give me a call,” he says. “Although if he's having this effect on you, maybe you should give it another go.”

Derek isn't one to take advice from a stranger, but his words stay with him, even if his name and number don't. He drives, with no destination, just focusing on the road until the heat fades from his skin. It's late when he gets home and Isaac is curled up in his bed.

 

*

 

There's a pattern that always seems to repeat itself in Derek's life. Just as he manages to get himself together, something comes and ruins everything. It always waits just long enough to let him think he's fixed everything and all that does is give him perspective when it all blows up in his face.

The awkwardness subsides between him and Isaac; he starts to get the hang of working in the coffee shop and he even thinks he might have a handle on his emotions. He should see it coming, really.

It's a Friday and Derek expects Isaac to be out with Erica and Boyd. He doesn't expect him to come through the front door and kiss him hard.

Derek pushes him away, because they can't. Isaac looks hurt and that is the worst thing in the world.

“Isaac,” Derek says. “We really can't.”

Derek has to give it to him, Isaac doesn't sulk. The next day, he's just the same as always.

“I wont be home til late tonight,” Isaac says and Derek raises his eyebrows. “Uh, I mean if that's okay.”

“Where are you going?” Derek asks.

“Erica and Boyd suggested going to a movie after school.”

Derek doesn't worry when Isaac isn't back at eleven, but he starts to get anxious as midnight approaches. He's pretty sure there isn't anything showing that late. Just as he starts to panic and considers going out to look for them, he hears laughter from outside the door. There's the sound of a key being prodded into the lock and then his betas fall into the room.

They smell of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes. None of them are actually intoxicated (although they've probably had enough alcohol to be over the legal limit) but Derek can tell where they've been. He looks at them and Isaac's eyes flick between him and the clock.

“Shit, sorry I'm back so late...” he says.

“Blame Erica,” Boyd adds. “She dragged us to a club.”

Erica pouts dramatically, but she doesn't deny anything. Derek knows better than to ask how they managed to get in; he had a fake ID at their age and a few places in town don't even ID at the door. All the would have had is show up at somewhere like Jungle and smile at the people around the bar. Derek is sure they're capable of getting someone to buy them a drink or two.

He tries not to think about Isaac in the club. Derek had dreamt of having Isaac pressed up against him in the dark and just the thought of him doing that with someone else makes his toes curl with anger.

“Don't worry, we were there to protect Isaac's virtue,” Erica says with a laugh.

At first, Derek's stomach lurches as he wonders if Isaac has told them, but then he realises that Erica is completely kidding.

“So...” Erica asks. “Do you think we could stay here tonight?”

Derek shakes his head. He can't say yes. He needs to speak to Isaac. Alone.

“No, I'm sure your parents will be worried,” he says. “You should get home.

“Are you mad?” Isaac asks once they're alone.

Derek really hates the way Isaac looks when he thinks someone is angry. He isn't sure how long it will take to fade, but he hopes it does soon.

“You should have called,” Derek tells him. “But no, I'm not mad.”

“Sorry, I guess I just didn't notice the time.”

Derek tries not to sound too much like a parent, because that's the last thing he wants.

“Was it busy?” he asks.

“I don't know, maybe? I've never been there before,” Isaac says.

“Did anyone dance with you?” Derek asks.

Isaac nods and shrugs. Derek tries not to let his annoyance show.

“That's all, though. I mean, Erica looked like she was going to leave with some guy, I didn't do anything like that.”

Derek can see it; the three of them dancing, surrounded by a mass of people, Isaac with someone's hands all over him. He can't stand it.

He knows that if they ignore what they want from each other, that Isaac will move on and he just can't let that happen.

Derek walks forward, pushing Isaac against the wall behind him. There's a second when they just look at each other but then Derek can't hold back any longer. He kisses Isaac hungrily, feeling him whimper against his mouth.

He doesn't want to pull back but he has to. Then he realises that he can kiss Isaac again, he can do what he's been wanting to for so long.

There's a twinge of guilt but it barely resisters under the desire. Isaac is willing, more than willing by the way he's thrusting against Derek's body and it just feels right. They move apart, just long enough to inch down the hallway before Derek pulls Isaac back into a kiss.

It takes them longer than it should to get to the bedroom. Isaac pulls Derek onto the bed before crawling in between his legs. He lowers his weight onto Derek's chest, his body heat permeating the fabric of his shirt.

Derek makes him stop, just for a moment, because there's something that he really needs to say.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you that I want this, too?” Isaac asks.

“No, I get that, I just mean... this.”

Isaac looks a little worried for a second and Derek suspects that he hadn't actually thought about more than getting Derek into bed.

“I --”

“It's fine if you're not,” Derek says. “We can just do whatever you're comfortable with.”

Derek runs his hand up Isaac's back, letting his fingers run through the soft curls at the back of his neck. Isaac bites at Derek's lower lip when he kisses him again.

It takes them barely any time at all to get each other's clothes off. Isaac is hard, his cock flushed and leaking against Derek's stomach. He gasps when Derek runs his thumb down his neck.

Derek wants to touch, taste, hear everything but he has to let Isaac take the lead, no matter how much that drives him insane. He shudders when Isaac runs his fingertips down his abdomen. His touches are feather light and teasing but Derek suspects that it is more down to nerves than intent.

Isaac shifts, moving down Derek's body before wrapping his fingers around his cock. Derek's hips twitch; Isaac's grip is firm as he starts to stroke his cock slowly. Derek lets his eyes drift down to where Isaac is holding himself up, his lips forming a small smile. There's mischief in his eyes and Isaac licks his lips before lowering his head. Derek's hands ball into fists as the wet heat of Isaac's mouth slips over him.

“Fuck...” he breaths.

Derek relaxes as Isaac starts to suck and swirl his tongue. He slides a hand up to slide through Isaac's hair, taking care not to pull or push, even though he just wants to thrust up into the boy's mouth.

Isaac pulls back to take a deep, gulping breath before sliding his lips back over Derek's cock. He moves his head, sliding his mouth over Derek's shaft in a steady rhythm, until Derek is panting and thrusting his hips up.

Isaac's hand disappears under him and Derek feels him moan, the vibrations shooting right through him. Derek wants to reach down and replace his hand with his own, but he's too far down on the bed.

He wants to see Isaac twitch and groan. He knows he's nearly too far gone to stop; it takes all of his self control to pull Isaac back up towards him and roll him onto his back. His kisses him hard, tasting his own pre come on his lips and his cock throbs.

He's so fucking hard, he just wants to press Isaac down into the mattress but he doesn't think he has the patience to get him ready for anything.

Derek moves between Isaac's legs, mimicking his earlier movements. He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Isaac's cock, squeezing gently, delighting in the way he gasps and bucks up into his fist. Derek begins to stroke himself alongside Isaac, focusing on the way he bites his lip but doesn't break eye contact. His face is flushed and he whimpers when Derek swipes his thumb over the head of his cock.

Isaac's hands grip the sheets tightly as Derek speeds up a fraction. He dips his head to kiss Isaac, pressing their bodies together. Isaac's legs wrap around his, keeping him close, so all he can do is thrust into his fist. Isaac groans at the friction, his fingers pressing hard into Derek's hips.

Everything is a blur of sensation and Derek has to force himself to stay focused. He pushes himself up and strokes them both fast, eyes roaming over Isaac's body. He comes first, but Isaac isn't far behind. He moans when Derek comes over his stomach, thrusting up into his fist and squeezing his eyes shut.

Derek watches as Isaac twitches beneath him, his hips pushing off of the bed. He strokes him through his orgasm before collapsing down next to him.

Isaac sighs, stretching his legs and looking down at his body..

“I think I'm gonna need a shower,” he says.

Derek agrees. He could use one too, but he's tired and he's not sure he wants to walk the few steps to the bathroom.

Isaac wakes him up when he crawls back into the bed, still damp after drying himself with a towel. He grins at him through the darkness and Derek pulls him close. It feels good, after so long, to just be able to fall asleep together without any guilt or awkward tension.

 

*

 

The secret is more exciting than Derek would like to admit. Clandestine meetings and hurried glances, innuendoes over the counter at the coffee shop, it's just like a game. Better than the chase. The way that Isaac smiles over the counter at him when there are other people around makes Derek's stomach flip. He has no doubt that Isaac is enjoying it, too.

“You should come to school tomorrow,” he says. “I've got a free period and the locker rooms will be empty...”

Derek chuckles but shakes his head.

“Too risky... way too risky.”

He doesn't mention Isaac's age and what would happen to the both of them if they were caught, because that would make him a hypocrite. Derek was younger that Isaac when he was with Kate.

When the betas next come round for food, it's obvious that they're not telling him something. Conversation is stunted at the table but the teens can't seem to stop grinning. Derek doesn't ask about it until he's alone with Isaac.

“What was that all about?” he asks.

“What was what about?”

“Don't play dumb, you all seemed to be entertained by something.”

Isaac blushes and tries to fight down a smile.

“Erica picked up on it when you dropped me off this morning,” Isaac says. “She says you smell like sex. She wants me to find out who you've been fucking.”

Derek can't help laughing a little but the ideas of his betas discussing his sex life makes him uncomfortable.

“What did you tell her?” he asks.

“Just that I hadn't noticed anything or anyone,” Isaac replies. “And then we kinda laughed at her for being so sure of the scent.”

Not that sure, Derek thinks, or she would have been how to tell who he'd been with.

 

*

 

Derek eventually gets used to the bitter aroma of coffee that assaults him whenever he enters the shop. He learns quickly and, before long, he can make any drink that his pretentious customers throw at him.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd are regulars when Derek is working. They visit him after school and he sneaks them extra shots here and there.

“How was your day?” he asks when the three of them take refuge from the howling wind outside.

“Fine,” Boyd says. “Practice was cancelled, there's a chance of lightning, apparently.”

Derek makes their usuals when they don't bother to tell him their orders. Isaac smirks at him across the counter, giving him a not so subtle once over.

“How about you?” Erica asks, glancing around. “On your shift alone?”

“For now,” Derek tells her, but he doesn't offer any more information.

Erica seems to think that he's sleeping with one of his colleagues and the more mysterious he makes it, the longer it'll take her to realise that she's wrong.

 

*

 

Derek thinks that his favourite thing is when he gets to wake up with Isaac and neither of them have anywhere to go. To be more precise, he loves it when Isaac wakes him up with a kiss.

The first time, he jumps and almost head butts Isaac in shock, but then he remembers where he is and how it works. He kisses back passionately, letting Isaac climb on top of him.

Derek's second favourite thing is cooking them both breakfast on a Sunday morning, once he's recovered and cleaned himself up.

 


	6. reveal

 The sneaking around becomes a chore sometimes. Derek just wants to be able to relax and take Isaac out in public, or at least not panic every time the pack visits the apartment. He expects to see realisation dawning on Erica's face every moment that she's around.

“Do you want to go see a movie or something?” Isaac asks when he gets home on Friday.

There isn't anything Derek really wants to see but he hasn't been to the movies in years and he knows it's what couples are supposed to do. Maybe couples that don't already live together, but still.

“Okay,” Derek says. “You can pick what we see, but nothing too terrible, all right?”

Isaac grins and Derek is slightly worried that he'll pick something awful on purpose. He gets changed, waiting for Isaac to shower. When he walks into the bedroom, dripping wet, Derek has to force himself to keep his hands off.

Isaac doesn't stop smiling the whole way there. When they get to the movies, he spends a while looking up at the posters, trying to decide what to see.

“How do you feel about Pixar?” he asks. “I mean, I know they look like they're for kids but they're usually pretty funny and, if you ignore Cars, they have ridiculously high ratings.”

Derek shrugs. The poster that Isaac is pointing to doesn't look like the worst of them and he remembers enjoying Monsters Inc.

Derek buys two tickets to Brave and smiles when he sees the way that Isaac is looking at the ice cream.

“Here,” he says, handing Isaac a crumpled twenty. “Get whatever you want.”

Isaac is already dipping into his large sundae when they walk into the dark room. The theatre is mostly empty and Isaac leads them right to the back.

“It's been out a while already, I guess everyone's already seen it,” he says when they take their seats.

The movie isn't bad. Maybe Derek tears up a little at the family themes and maybe Isaac does too, but they're not the only ones. There is the sound of sobbing from the front row.

“Goddamn Pixar,” Isaac chuckles as he wipes his face on his sleeve.

The next scenes makes them laugh and Derek isn't sure if Pixar are geniuses or sadists for making an emotional rollercoaster and branding it for kids.

He has to show a lot of self restraint when Isaac's hand leaves his and starts inching up his thigh. It takes effort for Derek to move it back to the armrest; nobody can see them but it isn't worth the risk.

When they leave, Derek spies a woman with red eyes and he suspects that she may have cried through the entire thing. He can't say he blames her.

The spring air is crisp when Derek drives him to school the next day and Isaac waits until they are on the road before saying anything. Derek can't avoid the subject or walk away. The kid is clever.

“I think we should tell Boyd and Erica,” he says.

“No,” Derek replies without even thinking.

It isn't something they need to talk about. He can't risk having Isaac taken away from him.

“Hear me out,” Isaac says. “Please.”

Derek sighs. He wants to tell Isaac that it isn't up for discussion but he doesn't want to be that guy.

“They'll find out somehow,” Isaac tells him. “Not that I think we're being obvious, it's just that... well they're always around us and they're not stupid. Also, _werewolves_. They'll get it eventually.”

Derek knows that Isaac has a point. Erica and Boyd as his pack. They should know about his mate and he should be able to trust them but the thought still makes him anxious.

“I don't know...” he says as he pulls into the parking lot.

“Think about it, you don't want them to tell anyone, right?” Isaac asks.

“That is the general idea.”

“I think it might hurt them if they find out we kept it a secret. If you just tell them how important it is, I'm sure they'll take it better.”

Derek nods. Annoyingly, it seems like Isaac's idea is the best course of action.

He cooks dinner, waiting for the three teenagers to get back from school. Pasta and meatballs, nothing fancy but something that doesn't require much preparation. He needs time to think about what he is going to say.

It's not something you can bring up when someone walks through the door, so he waits until the food is served and they're all sitting around the dining table. Then it's just a matter of waiting for a gap in the conversation.

“Finstock is crazy though, right?” Erica asks.

“Kinda, good coach though,” Boyd replies around a mouthful of meatballs.

“Yeah... but him and Greenberg really need to get a room.”

The betas laugh and Derek really doesn't want to know.

“Guys, I have something to talk to you about,” he says.

The three of them look up from their food. They all look concerned, Isaac for a different reason from the others.

“Are the hunters back?” Boyd asks.

Derek shakes his head.

“No, nothing like that,” Derek says. “I need to tell you something, but before I do, I need you to understand how important it is that you keep it a secret.”

“You mean like everything you tell us?” Erica asks. “We don't go broadcasting it all, you know. We don't have a death wish.”

“Point taken, but this doesn't directly concern you,” Derek tells them.

“Is it Peter?” Boyd asks and Derek shakes his head again.

He wishes they'd just let him speak, but he doesn't know what he's supposed to say. He keeps pausing, so he doesn't really blame them for interrupting.

“It concerns my... the... person that I've been romantically involved with,” Derek says.

It sounds stupid but 'I've been fucking Isaac' doesn't exactly work, either. Erica and Boyd relax though, so he continues.

“It's delicate, I guess, so we've had to keep it a secret until now,” he says.

“Oh my god,” Erica laughs. “Just say it, I mean, we already know, so you might as well tell us.”

“What?” Isaac asks. “You do?”

“When you come into school with marks like that, and, man you're not hiding them as well as you think you are, by the way... well it's hard to miss,” Erica says. “You thought I could smell it on him but not you?”

“Yeah... it was pretty simple to put together,” Boyd says. “We were going to say something but we figured there was a reason you weren't telling us.”

Derek is rendered speechless. Maybe he hadn't been giving the two of them enough credit.

“Oh... well it makes that easier, I guess,” he says.

“I can't say it surprised us,” Erica says. “I'd been waiting for you to get together for ages.”

It makes Derek wonder if there is some truth in what she had said about Coach Finstock.

 

*

 

After they 'tell' Erica and Boyd, it feels a lot less like they have a secret. It isn't like there is anyone else for them to tell. When the weather warms up, Erica starts talking about how they should go camping. It reminds Derek of his family and he feels the familiar pang of sadness. He's surprised to find that it doesn't hurt as much as he was used to. People had always told him that time was the best healer. He'd never called them out on the bullshit, but he had never believed it. Maybe all of the therapists and concerned adults had only been a little off. Maybe it wasn't time he needed, maybe it was a change of scenery and learning to just let go enough to be happy again. He wasn't replacing his family; he could never do that and he wouldn't want to if he could, but his pack was filling the void they had left.


	7. Erica

 Erica hadn't actually expected Derek to be down with the idea of camping, so when he told them to pack their bags, she was surprised and excited.

He'd promised to take them to a spot that he'd been to with his family. It feels a little like they're intruding, but Derek seems happy enough.

Boyd had been before, apparently, so he helps Derek set up the tent as Erica and Isaac take off into the forest to find firewood.

“Does this look okay to you?” she asks.

There are a few branches on the floor beneath a huge oak. Isaac nods and they grab armfuls of wood. There are scratches and deep gouges in some of the trees surrounding them; Erica wonders if they are evidence of the games Derek had once played with his siblings.

The place is remote; they'd had to climb over a rocky cliff to get there and it is the perfect place to take a family of young werewolves.

“This place is really beautiful,” Erica says when she drops the wood into a pile in front of the tent.

It is. The tent is pitched on the edge of the forest, on the flat ground between the trees and the shore of a huge lake.

“Are there fish in there?” Isaac asks.

Derek nods and Erica can just see the Hale family fishing, swimming and running through the trees. She wonders how Derek manages to hold it together.

Even though the secret is out, Derek and Isaac still act the same as always. Maybe they let themselves sit a little closer together, but there are no other signs that the two of them are anything but platonic. Erica watches them and they look so much happier than when she'd first met them. She feels a little guilty. At first, she'd been jealous. She'd resented Isaac for being so close to her Alpha.

Boyd laughs when Derek pulls a frisbee out of his bag. Perhaps it's the canine implications or just the fact that it seems so out of character. The Derek that had given them the bite never would have played frisbee with them but it's clear that the betas are not the only ones that were changed that day.


	8. Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go after this. I'll be posting a fanmix up on tumblr and I shall link to it in the notes of the finale chapter. 
> 
> Expect more smut and less self indulgent myth stuff

 Erica is surprisingly fast. Even without the years of lacrosse training, she outstrips Isaac and Boyd with ease. They all play frisbee in the shallow water for what seems like hours. Boyd thinks that it should qualify as a valid form of exercise when he collapses down onto the shore.

“Please tell me that someone brought food,” he says. “Like, a lot of food.”

Derek opens one of the two coolers. Boyd had assumed that it only contained soda, but he was wrong. There are sausages and strips of chicken that look perfect for cooking over a camp fire. Erica produces chips, dip and everything that they need to make s'mores.

The meat tastes better than it has any right to. Boyd knows that it probably his imagination, but he doesn't care. They eat until they can't force any more down.

Derek opens the second cooler and passes beer around the circle.

“You're corrupting us,” Boyd says.

“You drink anyway and it's not like it'll even affect you,” Derek argues.

Boyd really wants to swim once he's waited long enough for his food to settle but when the sun starts to go down, it gets colder.

“Anyone have any good ghost stories?” Erica asks once the camp fire is the only source of light but the moon.

“Ghosts aren't exactly scary,” Isaac says. “Wait... Derek? Are ghosts real?”

“I've never seen any evidence of them,” Derek replies. “I do have a story, though.”

“Is it scary?” Erica asks, turning a marshmallow over in the fire.

“It can be, depending on how you understand it, but it isn't a ghost story,” Derek tells them. “It's more... I guess you could call it an origin story.”

“Origin?” Boyd asks. “Of what?”

Derek grins, his teeth shining eerily in the light of the fire.

 

_There was once a king with a single son. He was wicked and when he died, not one person mourned for him. His son vowed to be a better leader, one who was kind and patient. Soon enough, the power and responsibility corrupted him. He lead armies that left villages decimated. His subjects went hungry while he lived a life of luxury._

_A young boy lived with his mother and two younger sisters. His father had been a loyal soldier, struck down in a pointless battle over land. His mother begged him not to accept when the king offered him a job as a servant in his castle but he couldn't just sit by and watch his family struggle. Regretfully, he accepted the position, knowing that the money would keep them from going hungry._

_His first day was hard but not hard enough to warrant his mother's protests. He worked hard and, before long, he got promoted to work in the king's private quarters. The work there was easier and the pay was slightly better. By day he cleaned and brought the king whatever he wanted. By night he slept in the adjoining room, ready to help him if he should need it._

_One night, the king called for him. The boy pulled his clothes on quickly and hurried into the room to find the king undressing. He beckoned and the boy walked forwards, unsure of what the man could want from him._

_The king's hands were on him in an instant, pulling him close. His touch was anything but gentle and the boy pushed him away without thinking._

_“What do you think you are doing?” the king asked._

_“I'm sorry, Sir...” the boy stuttered. “I just don't think that this is one of my duties.”_

_“Your duties include helping me with anything that I need or desire, do they not?” the king asked._

_“Yes Sir, but -”_

_“Are you pure?” the king asked._

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_The boy had not long turned thirteen, he was as pure as the king could expect him to be._

_“Then climb into my bed, boy,” the king ordered._

_“I'm sorry, Sir, I wont do that.”_

_The king laughed, harsh and cold._

_“You will. I could have anyone in this kingdom and I'm telling you to get into my bed.”_

_“Why don't you call for someone else?” the boy asked. “There must be someone you desire.”_

_“There is,” the kind said. “It's you.”_

_The boy only just managed to pull away when the king grabbed him by the wrist. The rain outside was heavy and it took him longer than usual to get back to his house without slipping in the mud. When he crept in through the front door, he found the house to be silent._

_It was late, but he wanted to tell his mother that he was home, so he walked into the bedroom that she shared with his two sisters. A candle had been lit and it allowed him to see the blood before anything else. His gut churned as he looked around the room._

_His mother and his sisters were still in their beds. They could have been sleeping if it wasn't for their bloodstained sheets and the ornamental daggers sticking out of their chests._

_The boy ran quickly to his mother's side, but she was beyond saving. He almost missed the sheaf of paper on her pillow._

 

_Nobody refuses me. You'll be next, unless you feel like changing your mind._

 

_The boy's stomach lurched and he turned quickly before retching. He ran out into the rain and he didn't stop. He tore through the trees that surrounded his town, until his sodden clothes began to weigh him down. He shivered in the cold, wiping the rain and tears from his face. He looked around for some place to take shelter and he came across a small cave._

_The boy followed the tunnel from the entrance, listening to the howling wind outside until he found somewhere to sit. His legs gave out but he didn't try to save himself from falling. He collapsed in a heap, numb from cold and shock._

_He stayed where he fell for what felt like a long time before snarling from deep inside the came brought him back to his senses. He could make out the shape of several large animals as they got closer to him._

_Five wolves, baring their teeth stalked towards him. He thought about running, but could barely stand. As the closest wolf exhaled a hot breath of air across his face, the boy braced himself for death but it never came._

_The wolves moved around him, large snouts sniffing at his hair and clothes before they sat down. They didn't attack, they just watched him before they slowly moved closer, draping their bodies across his legs. The heat of the animals kept him warm through the night._

_A year or more passed and the boy adapted to life in the wilderness. The wolves welcomed him and he learned how they communicated through observation. They hunted together, sharing their kills so that no member of the pack went hungry._

_The boy became something new, not quite a man, but much stronger than he had been before. He grew and his appearance changed, but he had nothing but the nearby lake to see himself in. His grief turned into rage and, eventually, he forgot the source of everything he was feeling._

_The Alpha of the pack got sick one day. He was old and when he died, the pack fell into chaos. The males fought to become the new Alpha but the boy hung back; he was intelligent, he had a plan. When it looked like the fighting was over, he sprung into action, snapping his jaws and wrestling the last wolf standing. He didn't want to hurt his pack, none of them did, but it was necessary. His pack needed a leader. A good leader._

_When his teeth sank into the wolf's neck and he tasted the blood that poured into his mouth, the boy was forever altered._

_Another year passed. As spring came, hooves were heard in the forest. There were no wild horses in their area, so the Alpha went out to look. He kept low in the bush, watching as men rode by. Their horses were adorned with fine cloths the bore a crest that he recognised. It took him a moment to place it as the crest that had been carved into the handle of three daggers._

_Once he was alone, the Alpha ran through the forest, retracing a path that he had taken one stormy night. He found a spot where he was hidden from view and waited until night fell._

_Clean clothes were easy to come by. He crept silently into a nearby house and cleaned himself up before dressing. The mirror showed a face that he barely recognised but the boy was still there, somewhere, under the muscle and the scars._

_He still remembered the way to castle. There was a back door that nobody ever guarded and, from there, it took him no time at all to find the king's quarters._

_It wasn't so late that the king should be sleeping so he knocked and waited. He didn't want to sneak up on him, he wanted the king awake._

_The king had not changed, but he didn't seem to recognise the man that stood before him._

_“Who are you and how did you get past my guards?” he asked._

_“You killed my family,” came the Alpha's simple reply. “You let me know that I would be next if I did not change my mind about sleeping with you.”_

_The king's eyes scoured the Alpha's face and then he remembered._

_“Well, you certainly have matured,” he said. “You'd better be here because you changed your mind, or you're signing your own death warrant, boy.”_

_He was no longer a boy but he nodded. If the king's type was young boys then the Alpha was no longer his type. The king still wanted him, he didn't like the idea of anyone getting away from him._

_Two young girls were in the king's bed but they left on his orders. The king began to undress, much like he had before and that was when the Alpha decided to move. He lunged, pushing the king down onto the bed. He listened to the laughter; the king called him keen, eager, but words and language were of no use to him now. He lowered his head and sank his teeth into the kings neck. There were no screams. The king's throat was torn out before he could make a noise._

_When the man returned to the cave, his pack greeted him anxiously. He'd never wanted to leave them, not even for a day. He presented his kill proudly before stripping off his human garments. The pack ate well that night._

 

When Derek finishes the story, nobody speaks. The tale had been old, the kind that passes down through generations and changes slightly with every telling.

“Do you think that's true?” Erica asks eventually.

Her eyes are wide and she had been hanging on Derek's every word.

“It's just a story,” Derek replies. “But who knows? Do you have a better explanation?”

The betas all shake their heads. There is a sound in the forest and Isaac jumps so hard that he almost knocks over his beer. It's just a bird but they're all on edge.

“I don't get it,” Boyd says. “It shouldn't have been that scary.”

“It's all in the telling,” Derek replies.

 


End file.
